conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hûiniskè
Hûiniskè (pronunce: hwEEnihwai, ˈxʷiːnɪxʷɛ(ː) (IPA), alternative spellings: hwiniskè, huiniskè) is an alternative language. Alphabet and pronunciation The language uses a variant of the Latin alphabet. *'a' is pronunced like an English a''' in father. (IPA: /aː/) *'''b is pronunced like an English b'. (IPA: /b/) *'c is pronunced like an English ch in cheese. (IPA: /ʧ/) *'d' is pronunced like an English d'. (IPA: /d/) *'e is pronunced like an English a''' in blade. (IPA: /eː/) *è''' is pronunced like an English ai in air. (IPA: /ɛː/) *'f' is pronunced like a Celtic f'. (IPA: /ɸ/) *'g is pronunced like an English g''' in go. (IPA: /g/) *'''h is pronunced like an English ch in loch. (IPA: /x/) *'i' is pronunced like an English ee in need. (IPA: /iː/) *'ì' is pronunced like an English i''' in pin. (IPA: /ɪ/) *î''' is pronunced like an English y''' in young. (IPA: /j/) *'''k is pronunced like an English k''' in kin or silent. (IPA: /k/) *'''l is pronunced like an English l'. (IPA: /l/) *'m is pronunced like an English m'. (IPA: /m/) *'n is pronunced like an English n'. (IPA: /n/) *'o is pronunced like an English a''' in ball. (IPA: /ɔː/) *ó''' is pronunced like an English oa in goat. (IPA: /oʊ̯/) *'ö' is pronunced like a German long ö'. (IPA: /øː/) *'p is pronunced like an English p'. (IPA: /p/) *'r is pronunced like an English r', but is usually slightly rolled. (IPA: /r/) *'s is pronunced like an English s'. (IPA: /s/) *'V-s-V is pronunced like an English z''' in zero. (IPA: /z/) *'''sk is pronunced like a h followed by a û. (IPA: /xʷ/) *'sl' is pronunced like a Welsh ll. (IPA: /ɬ/) *'sû'. (IPA: /sʷ/) *'u' is pronunced like a Spanish u'''. (IPA: /u/) *ù''' is pronunced like a French oeu as in coeur. (IPA: /œː/) *'û' is pronunced like an English w'. (IPA: /w/) î and û are often written as i/j or u/w. Like: ''Fueiìn giión huecìn instead of Fûeîìn giîón hûecìn. (the cow near the farm) Grammar These are the personal pronouns: *I: min (subject) - mûìn (object) *you: cun (subject) - cûùn (object) *he/she/it: ca (subject) - cadì (object) *we: ûa (subject) - cûaîn (object) *you (plural): óc (subject) - cûoîc (object) *they: anì (subject) - cûanì (object) 'Mìn' is often pronunced as 'mìn'. Possessive pronouns are not inflected. They are: *mi - ci - ca - mûì - cûì - cûa 'Mi' and 'ci' are often pronunced as 'mì' and 'cì'. Noun Generally speaking, nouns have four written forms: singular indefined, singular defined, plural indefined, plural defined. Nouns are declined on two ways: 1. Without a vowel change. (faskè = boat) *a boat = e faskè *the boat = faskìn *boats = e faskir *the boats = faskìnar The -ir ended is pronunced as -ìr. 2. With a vowel change, only for 'e', 'i' and 'u'. (husè = house) *a house = e husè *the house = hùsìn *houses = e husir *the houses = hùsìnar The -ir ended is pronunced as -ìr. In spoken language, the first consonant is voiced or unvoiced depending on the last consonant of the preceding word. *''Ós gèskìn ón.'' is pronunced as Ós kèskìn ón. (he is in the forest) Verbs There are two ways to conjugate verbs: 1. Using suffixes. (ûarcì = to work) *Present: ûarcìm - ûarcìs - ûarcì - ûarcìme - ûarcìse - ûarcìîe - on ûarcìn *Past: ûarcicìm - ûarcicìs - ûarcicì - ûarcicìme - ûarcicìse - ûarcicìîe - ûarcicìn *Future: ûarcirìm - ûarcirìs - ûarcirì - ûarcirìme - ûarcirìse - ûarcirìîe - on ûarcirìn *Conditional: ûarciricìm - ûarciricìs - ûarciricì - ûarciricìme - ûarciricìse - ûarciricìîe - ûarciricìn *Subjunctive: ûarcìr *Imperative: ûarcì! 2. Using stem changes and suffixes. (gorì = to do, to perform) *Present: gorìm - gorìs - gorì - gorìme - gorìse - gorìîe - on gorìn *Past: gîerìm - gîerìs - gîerì - gîerìme - gîerìse - gîerìîe - gîerìn *Future: gorirìm - gorirìs - gorirì - gorirìme - gorirìse - gorirìîe - on gorirìn *Conditional: gîerirìm - gîerirìs - gîerirì - gîerirìme - gîerirìse - gîerirìîe - gîerirìn *Subjunctive: gorìr *Imperative: gorì! As you can see the past and future change o to îe. Of course there's also a third group which contains irregular verbs. (ós = to be) *Present: óm - ós - ós - óme - óse - ón - on ósìn *Past: ùîìm - ùîìs - ùîì - ùîìme - ùîìse - ùîìîe - ùîìn *Future: skalìm - skalìs - skalì - skalìme - skalìse - skalìîe - on skalìn *Conditional: skelìm - skelìs - skelì - skelìme - skelìse - skelìîe - skelìn *Subjunctive: äs *Imperative: gan! (singular) gaû! (plural) Vocabulary Some words related to agriculture: *fûeîè (cow) *geskè (forest) *hûecè (farm) *hûecrirè (agriculture) *îaîè (goat) *ûalè (field) Some words related to family: *crehrè (daughter) *fónè (child) *mûecrè (mother) *senè (son) *ûarè (human being) *ûocrè (father) Some words related to fishing or hunting: *faskè (boat) *gorì e ûóskè (to fish) *gorì nûarì e liûè (to kill) *meûè (weapon) *rolì (to hunt) *ûanì (to catch) *ûorè (water) *ûóskè (fish) Some words related to life in a village: *husè (house) *mörè (village) *ûaîè (road) '''See also: *Hûiniskè - English dictionary *A sample